Final alternativo de Death Note
by Roxanne07
Summary: Un día Light se encuentra con L en el edificio donde investigan, pero algo pasa: están a solas y el detective busca hacer cosas perversas con su ayudante. ¿Será amor o una estrategia de L? /Contiene Yaoi y Lemmon, avisado/a quedas/.


Cuando Light llegó al edificio en el que solían trabajar, encontró a L lamiendo una piruleta y repasando el nuevo plan: mandar una cinta a la televisión pidiendo a Kira su ayuda. Parecía más concentrado en la chuchería que en plan.

-Buenos días.- dijo Light, y el detective le hizo un gesto de saludo con la mano.- ¿Cómo va el plan?

-Bien- Contestó Ryuga sin quitar la vista de la pantalla de su ordenador.- La actriz ya ha grabado la cinta, y mañana estará en nuestras manos.

Light se sentía un poco incómodo, pocas veces había hablado a solas con su enemigo. Además, tenía que aparentar ser de total confianza o L podría adivinar que él era Kira, pues sabía de su gran inteligencia.

-¿Dónde están los demás? Creí que hoy teníamos que venir todos.

-Aún es pronto, vendrán dentro de una hora o así-L seguía sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla. Parecía que había estado así toda la noche, pues sus ojeras eran más grandes de lo normal. Yagami pensó que aquello lo hacía más atractivo, pero se quitó aquel pensamiento de la mente y continuó intentando mantener una conversación:

-¿Está buena la piruleta?-Preguntó con tono amigable.

-No demasiado.- Contestó cortante Ryuzaki.- Pero está dulce y me ayuda a concentrarme.- Light se dio la vuelta y fue hacia la salida a esperar a sus compañeros.- ¿Tu eres dulce, Yagami?

-¿Qué?- El castaño se dio la vuelta y miró sorprendido a su enemigo. L se levantó y caminó con su característica pose encorvada hacia Light.

-Que si eres dulce.- Puso su rostro a menos de tres centímetros del de Kira.- Déjame comprobarlo.- Y posó sus labios en los de Light. Cuando L cerró los ojos para besarle con más pasión, el castaño se apartó.

-¿¡Qué haces!?-Exclamó Yagami.

-No seas tímido.- L señaló sus ojeras.- Sé que las deseas, ¿cierto?- Volvió a acercarse a su presa y esta vez pudieron besarse más acaloradamente. El detective tiró al suelo a Light y se puso sobre él aun besándole. En ese momento sonó el móvil de L, y este giró la cabeza hacia el aparato con un movimiento rápido, lo que hizo que un hilo de saliva le quedase colgando de la fina barbilla. Con su dedo pulgar, Yagami limpió el mentón del pálido y este empezó a besarle y lamerle el cuello. Ryuga fue bajando con la lengua hacia el pecho del castaño, y le quitó la camisa desabrochándola con la ayuda de un dedo y su propia lengua, lo cual hizo que el cuerpo de Light se calentara más.

Entonces todo ocurrió muy deprisa: pronto ambos estaban sin camisa y Light sin pantalones. L agachó su rostro hacia los calzoncillos de su dulce y se los quitó con un veloz movimiento. Cogió la piruleta que antes había lamido y la pasó por el miembro del castaño. Este hizo un leve gemido.

-¿Te gusta?-Preguntó L con un tono sensual que nunca antes había puesto. Light gimió de nuevo y Ryuzaki lo interpretó como un "sí". Tiró la piruleta lo más lejos posible y volvió a agachar su cabeza hacia el miembro de Yagami. Sacó su hábil lengua y empezó a juguetear con él, poco a poco lo metió en su boca.

-Aah...-Soltó un gemido Light y agarró suavemente el sedoso cabello de Ryuga. Entonces empezó a succionar el glande de Kira tan frenéticamente como antes lo había hecho con la piruleta.

Era la primera vez de Yagami a pesar de las múltiples chicas que se le acercaban, y a L se le daba muy bien lo que estaba haciendo (además de que, aunque no lo admitiese, llevaba un tiempo deseándolo), por lo que el clímax fue tan intenso que, en ese justo momento, gritó las dos palabras que le condenarían de por vida: "Soy Kira".

Ryuga se levantó. Empezó a reírse y se limpió con el dedo índice un poco de semen que manchaba sus labios. Rio tanto que llegó a la carcajada, y cuando paró dijo:

-Ya lo sabía.

En ese instante entraron por una de las puertas todos sus compañeros, incluido su padre, que al verle no pudo evitar decir: -No me lo esperaba de ti, hijo.

Le pusieron a Light su gabardina por encima y lo esposaron, llevándoselo hacia la puerta de salida. Cuando iban a salir, L los paró y puso una mano sobre el hombro del castaño. Acercó su boca al oído de Yagami y le susurró con tono provocador:

-Es una pena, Yagami.- Le lamió el lóbulo.- Me gustó.


End file.
